Kingdom Hearts: What was supposed to happen
by Rinoa-chan the vampire-witch
Summary: This is a rewrite of the game, where Riku is the main character. Not for Disney fans and Riku haters. Do not read if you hate stories which flame other characters
1. Destiny Island

Kingdom Hearts: What was SUPPOSED to happen.  
Disclaimer  
I own Riku. I don't own anyone else.  
Note: Kawaii: Cute (It's Japenese), and Squall is Leon  
Chapter 1: Destiny Island  
"Oh man, now the scores 0 to 99!!!" cried Sora.  
"You really think you can defeat me?" replied Riku in his cool voice which  
I love.  
"Yes!"  
"You two at it again" asked Kairi.  
"Yes! Riku keeps beating me!" replied Sora.  
"Shouldn't we be working on the raft?" said Riku quickly, not wanting an  
argument.  
Being extremely smart, Riku had actually already finished his part. What he  
REALLY wanted to do was make Sora go away. Sora went off looking around for  
2 logs, a rope and a cloth. Riku laughed as he watched Sora run back and  
forth asking Kairi for hints off where they were.  
"Hey, what's happening man?" asked a voice behind him.  
Riku turned round to see Tidus, Wakka and Selphie.  
"Want to play WAR!!" asked Selphie.  
"No, you're all too easy!" replied Riku  
"How you versus us three?" suggested Tidus. Glad for a bit of a challenge  
Riku replied,  
"Sure, ok"  
"No crying when we beat you, ya?" said Wakka  
They all went to the 'battle ground". Which was actually the main bit of  
the beach. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie formed a triangle around Riku.  
"3, ya, 2, ya," started Wakka  
"teehee, 1" finished Selphie.  
Selphie ran at him first. Riku just swung his woodensword making her fall  
over, and the skipping rope go flying. Riku then jumped the ball from  
behind, which he knew Wakka threw at him as he had just yelled: 'Take  
this'. He then beat up Tidus before he could get an attack in and he sat  
defeated on the floor. Riku then beat Selphie in one swing of his sword. He  
then dodged another ball from Wakka, jumped behind him and knocked him out.  
He is VERY strong after all.  
"I can't believe I lost!" cried Selphie running off to her fishing spot in  
tears.  
"I trained you good, ya?" Wakka said.  
"No, because I trained you" replied Riku  
"Your good" Tidus said. Then he and Wakka went off to discuss what they  
were going to do tomorrow.  
Riku then went off to his tree and sat and thought for a while.  
"I really hope the raft works. I can't stand this island much longer, it's  
too..................small"  
"There you are" Riku looked up to see the love of his life, Kairi. And  
Sora.  
"Hey."  
"So what was your world like Kairi" asked Sora, who was now lying down on  
Riku's tree, with Kairi sitting by his feet.  
"I told you, I don't remember" replied Kairi, trying not to act annoyed  
with Sora, as he had only asked her that 3 times that day already.  
"Do you really think there are other worlds out there?" asked Sora  
completely contratidicting what he had just said.  
"Who knows? We'll never know by staying here." replied Riku, who was now  
leaning against the tree."Say there are other worlds out there, then why  
did we end up on this one? We could of easily ended up on another one,  
right?"  
Sora said his standard response " Uh, I dunno"  
"Exactly" replied Riku.  
"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" said Kairi.  
"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I would never of thought of any of  
this" said Riku "Kairi, thanks"  
They started to head home. When Kairi got to the place where she had to go  
in a different direction Riku told Sora about the paopu fruit, which he had  
found the day before.  
"Hey, Sora"Riku yelled throwing it to Sora.  
"Huh?" said Sora  
"It's a paopu fruit. They say if two people share one, there destinys  
become intertwined no matter what" he explained"It's what you wanted"  
"Huh?" Sora said again being very ungrateful and chucking the fruit away.  
The next day Riku woke up. He looked around and sighed.  
"Always the same" he murmered before getting out of bed. He looked very  
kawaii even though his hair was a bit of a mess. He got dressed and sorted  
out his hair, and went outside to look for Kairi. He found her by the  
raft.  
"Hey, Kairi" he said  
"Riku! Have you seen Sora?" asked Kairi.  
"No. Lazybum is probaly still asleep"  
"HEY! You're as bad as me!" said a voice behind them. Kairi giggled.  
"We're getting the rations today!" she said "Sora, you go get: 2 coconuts,  
3 fish, 3 mushrooms, and some drinking water. Put in this bottle. But not  
from the ocean!"  
"Ok!" said Sora heading to the ocean to fill up the bottle.  
"Don't be such a prat!" yelled Riku after him."Not from the ocean!"  
"I don't see YOU doing anything!" Sora yelled back  
"I'm uh...Thinking up a name!" he said quickly  
"That's not fair! I've already decided to call it Excalibur!" said Sora.  
"That's a dumb name. Let's call it Highwind!"  
"No, Excalibur!"  
"How about," Riku started  
"The usual!" Sora finished  
"You two at it again?" asked Kairi "Ok, First one to that tree with the  
convient star on, and back, anyway you want!"  
"If I win, uh, I'm captain! And if you win..."Sora said  
"I get to share the paopu with Kairi"Riku finished  
"Huh?" said Sora  
"Deal? Winner gets to share the paopu with Kairi" Riku said.  
"You ready! On my marks..." Kairi said, "1,2,3!!!"  
Riku and Sora dashed off at top speed. Riku headed straight over the wooden  
bridge, making it collapse so Sora couldn't follow him. He always did this,  
because Sora was too stupid to work out a different direction. He always  
tried to follow him. He ran over the bridge, swung across the rope swing  
thing, and jumped from tree to tree, until he reached the star tree. He  
yawned when he realised Sora was still near the beginning. He slowly jumped  
down from the tree, walked all the way back and got the finishing point at  
around the same time Sora got the star tree.  
"You win again," Kairi said smiling, "what a surprise!"  
"You cheated!" yelled Sora when he finnaly got back."You broke the bridge!"  
"You could of gone a different route!"Riku replied."Anyway, the raft's  
being called Highwind"  
Sora then made the face. The really funny one he always does when he loses.  
Riku laughed.  
"Huh?"  
"You should of seen your face!" he laughed."Oh by the way, the scores now 0  
to 100 to me"  
"Oh, man...."Sora said before wondering off to find the rations.  
Meanwhile, in another world called Disney Castle, duck named Donald Duck  
had just woken up. He was heading down the corridor smiling, his stick  
placed under his arm. He came to a huge door, knocked and attemping to open  
the door. After about 5 minutes, he remembered the little door, knocked  
again, and walked through the door.  
"Good Morning your......"said Donald before realising he was talking to a  
empty chair."WHAT!!!" A cute dog called Pluto crept around the back of the  
chair carring a letter in his mouth.  
Donald ran out of the castle to find his best friend Goofy. He found him  
slepping in the sun in the garden.  
"WAKE UP!!" he yelled, to no sucess!  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled again and zapped Goofy.  
"OW!!!" Goofy yelled (What kind of names are Donald and Goofy anyway?)  
"We have an emergency!!" Donald said "You can't tell anyone! It's top  
secret"  
"Queen Minnie?"  
"Not even the Queen!"  
"Daisy?" Goofy said.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Donald quaked.  
"Uh, good morning ladies!!"  
"WHAT!!" he yelled and turned round to see Minnie and Daisy standing behind  
him.  
Donald read out the letter to everyone. It basically said that the worlds  
were being swallowed by the heartless, and that Donald and Goofy have to  
find the Keyblade.  
"What does this mean?" asked Daisy  
"It means, we just have to trust the king" said Minnie who is as dumb as  
her husband Mickey. (For Gawds sake Disney, can't you think off anything  
more original than 'Disney Castle' which is run by 'Queen Minnie' and 'King  
Mickey'! And what kind off names are Mickey and Minnie? There worse than  
Donald and Daisy. Though I think Goofy might be worse. The only decent name  
you've ever thought up of is Pluto!)  
So Donald and Goofy went to Traverse Town to find Squall, and learn more  
about the key. (Gawd, that part is dumb, needs Riku!)  
Riku looked up at the sky. It had suddenly turned black and a dark portal  
had formed in the sky. "Better find Sora and Kairi" he thought.  
He said a quick goodbye to his mum, and ran outside. There were these black  
things everywhere, and a voice inside his head whispered to him the name  
'Heartless'. He got out his woodensword, but quickly realised that it  
didn't work against the Heartless. He did the only thing he could do. He  
ran. He ran into the secret place and saw a door and Kairi. In a flash he  
remembered seeing the door 5 years ago, in the same place, with the same  
keyhole.  
"Riku............" cried Kairi as she disappeared.  
"KAIRI!!!" Riku yelled.  
"This world has been connected" A voice said. Riku turned round to see a  
man in a black cloak. "Tied to the darkness"  
"Who are you? And what did you with Kairi!!" Riku yelled.  
"And you know nothing"  
"TELL ME WHERE KAIRI IS!!" Riku yelled  
"Those who know nothing, can unterstand nothing" the man said  
"TELL ME!!!" Riku yelled as the man disappeared. And then he saw it. The  
picture. On one side was Sora, and on the other was Kairi. They were both  
smiling, and Sora was giving Kairi what he reconised as a paopu fruit. A  
surge of jealousy rushed through his body. He cared more about Kairi than  
Sora ever would. As he was thinking it, a strange weapon came to him. A  
huge key, with a sharp edge. Something inside him told him that this was  
the keyblade, and that it was the only weapon which could stop the  
heartless.  
"Pretty lame weapon" Riku said to himself. He shrugged, and went back  
outside. He was planning to look for Sora when he had found Kairi, but he  
was now furious at him and couldn't be bothered. When the next lot of  
heartless attacked him, Riku swung the key. To his surprise it killed all  
of them.  
"Wow! Not so Soraish after all!" Riku thought, and killed a few more.  
Suddenly this huge black thing came. It had a heart shaped hole where his  
heart should of been, and he was at least 5 times as tall as Riku. It was  
holding Sora in one hand.  
"LET SORA GO!" yelled Riku, who had decided that even though he hated him  
at the moment, he didn't want him dead. The black thing said nothing and  
Sora diappeared in the same way Kairi had. Riku attacked the black thing.  
It only took a few seconds before Riku had killed it. A bright light filled  
Destiny Island and Riku felt himself be transported to another  
world.............  
What do you think? Don't worry, next chapter will be funnier! 


	2. Traverse Town

Disclaimer  
  
Disney sucks. I own Riku. I will own Squaresoft. I just need to get several billion dollars. Not hard.  
  
Note: Dispite the lack of reviews, I will continue. I hope it was just cause it uploaded wrong, it wasn't meant to be big piles of text dumped together. It had paragraphs. Hopefully it's uploaded right now, so read and review. Please.  
  
Note Again: I love David Boreanaz! So kawaii! AND he voices MY Squall. Well, him and Angel ARE similar in a lot of ways. By the way Leon is still Squall, as that is his name. Not Leon. Leon is an old man in FF2. Squall is a bishonen in FF8. And my boyfriend. Riku is also a bishonen. And also my boyfriend.  
  
Chapter 2: Traverse Town  
  
In the centre of Traverse town walked two freaks, there names were Donald Duck and Goofy. As they were wandering around in a circle round a lampost. Goofy, who was slightly smarter than that duck, asked a question.  
"Where do we go now?" he asked  
"Were looking for SQUALL! SQUALL!! OH SQUALL!!" Donald yelled, and continued to walk round the lampost  
"Where could he be?" asked Goofy  
"I dunno. He must be around here somewhere." he answered, as he walked into the lampost."Guess he's not there either"  
"And there's also the key....."Goofy added.  
"Will you shut up I'm trying to find Squall! SQUALL!!" he yelled.  
  
In a dark alleyway, Riku woke up. His beautiful blue eyes opened slowly and he looked around. There was no-one in sight. He got up.  
"I wonder where Kairi is..."he thought, "I hope she's okay...."  
As he walked out of the alleyway, he realised he was in a huge, well large, town.  
"I'm not on, the island....?" he thought. "I might never see my parents again? Or Sora? Or the island? I'm...free?"  
He smiled and noticed a shop labelled 'Accessories'. He looked at it for a second, shrugged and walked in.  
"How can I help....."the guy behind the counter said as he turned round"Argh, %&*& it's just a kid!"  
The man had blond hair in a hairstyle similar to Wakka's. He was quite tall, and was smoking a cigerette (NOT chewing a stick).  
"I'm not a kid, gramps." replied Riku.  
"&%%*&)(_) Don't call me gramps, kid" the man said "It's Cid"  
"I'll call you Cid, gramps, if you call me Riku, not kid"  
"$^&%*& Fine then, kid" Cid replied  
Riku glared at him, but still looked cute. His beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the light.  
"So what are you doing in Traverse, kid" Cid asked  
"Looking for my friend Kairi, GRAMPS" he answered  
"$%*&(()&%%* Well I'll tell you if I see her." Cid replied  
"Thanks." Riku said as he is cute and sweet and kind and better than Sora...  
Riku walked out of the shop. He walked across the street and looked over the balcony and noticed two people...  
"Well, a duck and a...dog?" he thought.  
...walking round the lampost. Riku laughed, as he is kawaii.  
"So. You're the keyblade master." said a cool voice behind him. Riku turned round to see a guy with long, brown hair standing with his arms crossed. He was wearing three belts. He looked around 24. (Totally mixed up FF ages. How does Selphie decrease her age, and Squall become older? Makes no sense to me...) He had blue eyes, which wern't as beautiful as Riku's but still pretty, and a scar on his face which made him look even cooler (although SEIFER who has a mirror image of Squall's scar looks dumber with the scar. Don't know what I'm talking about? Then play FF8 already!)  
"But you're so young..." continued Squall.  
"What's is that supposed to mean?!" demanded Riku.  
"Give me the keyblade." answered Squall. Riku blinked his sparkling blue eyes.  
"Who are you?" asked Riku  
"I'm Squall. Give me the keyblade." said my boyfriend.  
He thought for a moment about whether it was a good idea, as he didn't know this Squall, but then just blinked again and threw the weapon to Squall, who caught it, of course.  
"Here. It's a lame weapon anyway." said my other boyfriend."In case you actually care, I'm Riku" (I like this scene!!! He he, kawaiiness overload!)  
Squall took the weapon and examined it closely.  
"Yeah, you're right about that..."replied Squall. "...except for this being the most powerful weapon in excistence."  
"So? It still looks dumb." countered Riku. "Besides, all I care about is finding Kair!"  
Squall threw the weapon back to Riku and put his left hand in front of his face, which made him look kawaii (Oh wait, he always looks kawaii!). Riku looked down at the keyblade.  
"Most powerful weapon in excistence? A key?" thought Riku, "Yeah, right, and Kairi's a princess. As if!"  
"SQUALL!! OH SQUALL!!" yelled a voice in the distance. Riku and Squall both jumped as they were both lost in thoughts and looking kawaii.  
"Oh, damn it, that's Donald Duck!!"cried Squall, "What the hell does he want now? Let's get back to my place, quick!"  
"Who's Donald..."Riku started.  
"I'll explain later, come on!" Squall said, and he started to run towards a big door. Riku decided to follow because he hadn't asked Squall whether he had seen Kairi.  
"I don't believe you about this key being the most powerful weapon in existence by the way" said Riku  
"Whatever."replied Squall.  
As Squall and Riku ran into the second district as Donald and Goofy walked to where the bishonen were standing.  
"I'm sure I saw Squall..."said Goofy.  
"I told you he wasn't here! Listen to me in future!" quacked Donald.  
"Excuse me, did the king send you?" asked someone behind the prats.  
"Arghhh!!! Where did that come from?!" screamed Goofy.  
"Don't be an idiot, it was a ghost from beyond the grave! All I have to do is find it and hit it over the head with my staff." quacked Donald, the insult to staff users, "Quietly now!"  
Donald and Goofy started creeping around with there 'weapons' out. They turned around and bumped straight into a girl with long brown hair tied back in a plait. She was wearing a pink dress, with a slit in it up to her knee in the middle (which does NOT mean shes a slut, like some of you Aerith-haters seem to think. Come on, look at what Tifa's wearing!!!! And don't say I'm being biased, cause Tifa's my fave. girl in FF7). She had green eyes.  
"Those complete morons!" thought the girl,"If I hadn't promised myself to be nice to all living creatures, I would of so done a Yuffie and stole there materia! If they have any...people don't need materia to use magick any more"  
"We're looking for Squall." said Goofy, "Do you know him?"  
"Squall? Yeah I know him.I'm Aerith, me and Squall work together,"replied Aerith.  
"Well, he has blond hair, brown eyes, and no fashion sense" quacked Donald.  
"Um.....no." replied Aerith, who was obviously, except to complete morons, trying not to burst out laughing, "I'll take you to Squall if you want."  
"Well, thank you very much" said Goofy.  
  
"Leon! Your back!"  
Riku followed Squall into the small house. There were three chairs, and a bed where a extremely ugly girl was jumping on. She had short black hair, black eyes and no fashion sense what-so-ever.  
"It's Squall" replied Squall  
"Leon! Catch me!" cried the girl.  
She jumped off the bed and leaped to Squall. Squall stepped back delibrately.  
"I said catch me!!!" protested the girl.  
"I would off if you had called me Squall" Squall lied. "This is Riku. He's the keyblade master."  
"The what now?" the girl asked staring at Riku. Squall rolled his eyes.  
"The keyblade master! What we've been studing all this time!" replied the exacperated Squall.  
"Oh yeah."  
"Arn't you going to introduce yourself?"  
"YEAH! I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" said Yuffie  
"Whatever" replied Squall and Riku at the same time.  
"Oh you're no fun" whined Yuffie, and she started to jump on the bed again, singing 'Pizza Hut' at the top of the voice.  
"Is she always this annoying?" asked Riku.  
"You're lucky, this is a good day!" said Squall sincerly.  
"Oh wow! What's that?" said Riku as he noticed the long silver blade in the corner. He picked it up and examined it. "It's well better than the keyblade! Wanna swap?"  
"It's a gunblade and it's mine." replied Squall grabbing the gunblade out of Riku's hand. "You keep the key"  
"No fair!" sulked Riku.  
"I'll have the keyblade!" said Yuffie hopefully, jumping off the bed and landing in front of Riku."You can have my ultimate weapon!"  
"What's that?" asked Riku  
"MY BOOMERANG!! YAY!!" said Yuffie.  
"No way! I'll stick with the keyblade!"  
Suddenly loads of black shadow things came out of the floor.  
"THE HEARTLESS!!!!" yelled Squall, "Yuffie, go!" (The best line in Kingdom Hearts!)  
To everyone's relieve, Yuffie ran off, clutching her precious boomerang to her chest, and through the door.  
  
"Squall will probaly be in there" said Aerith pointing to the door to the third district.  
"Where?" asked Goofy.  
"THERE!" quacked Donald, waddling to the wall opposite.  
"No, no, just go through that door and Squall will be there." Aerith explained to the idiots. To her relieve, the prats actually understood her for once and went into the third district.  
Aerith walked round the corner and up the ramp, and started heading towards the small house when Yuffie came flying out of the door clutching her boomerang.  
"Yuffie?" Aerith asked as Yuffie ran past her. Aerith ran into the house and grabbed her staff which was in the corner.  
"Need some help?!" she asked  
"Aerith! Great timing!" replied Squall.  
"Of course,"she said smiling. "That's because I'm a girl!"  
"Whatever" said Squall rolling his eyes.  
Considering that individually Squall, Riku and Aerith were all more than a match for the heartless, together they destroyed all the heartless in the matter of seconds.  
"Oh by the way Squall, the prats were looking for you," said Aerith. "I sent them off to the third district, might want to stay clear of there!"  
"Thanks Aerith" said Squall happily. He was so relieved to have missed them that his quiet image simply disappeared, well for a few seconds anyway! In case your wondering, Squall is really cute when he's happy. He's really cute anyway!  
"So does anyone want to swap weapons?" asked Riku. Everyone just looked at him and blinked."No fair."  
"Even if we did swap, the keyblade would just come back to you," Aerith explained, "Besides..."  
Before Aerith could finish her sentence, Yuffie came in followed by Donald Duck and Goofy.  
"Guess what you guys!" Yuffie said happily, "I found Donald and Goofy in the third district! I'm so happy!"  
Riku, Squall and Aerith all stood there with there mouths wide open like it was a scene from a horror movie. In fact, it was a scene from a horror movie!  
"Um, uh, I've got to, um, go to bed!" Aerith said quickly, despite the fact it was 4 in the afternoon. She ran off through the door leading to another room.  
"Me too!" agreed Squall. Ignoring the fact that his bed was in this room, he followed Aerith. Anything to get away from them!  
"Oh, great, thanks a lot!" said Riku sarcastically.  
"The key!" cried Goofy.  
"Yeah! Riku's the keyblade master!" cried Yuffie, "I just can't remember what that is..."  
"We have to defeat the darkness together!" quacked Donald hitting himself over the head with his 'staff'.  
"Uh, no." replied Riku, "I'm not intrested in the keyblade or anything to do with it! All I care about is finding Kairi! And even if I did care, I wouldn't go around with YOU!" Riku turned and headed towards the door.  
"Are you sure?" asked Goofy, "because we have a gummy ship, and that takes you to other worlds!" Riku stopped. He blinked once.  
"A gummy ship?!" Riku thought, "Other worlds! Maybe I should just go with them, I wouldn't be trapped anywhere! No! I've got to find Kairi first! She's more important than wanting to see other worlds! But Kairi might not even be in Traverse..."  
"Okay! It's a deal!" Riku cried happily, "I get to drive!"  
"No!!!" quacked Donald, but Riku had already run out of the door.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update, but please review! Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews I have got! I really appreciate it! Except for a certain Riku-hater who seems to think I'm sick and twisted *glares*. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I love Riku! 


	3. Riku is the best aka Wonderland

Disclaimer  
  
I hate Disney, so I have no interest in owning Disney. Square Enix rules, so I will take over it soon. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Note: I love Riku, I love Riku, and he is mine! YAY!! I dedicate this story to the real Riku because I love him, and u may not get what I'm going on about but oh well, I still dedicate it to him. Also I know it has been ages since I updated so sorry.  
  
Chapter 3: Wonderland  
  
"GET OFF!" quacked Donald, trying to push Riku away from the steering wheel.  
"New rule! If you want me to work with you, no ducks at the wheel!" laughed Riku, looking kawaii, "We're stopping there!" he said pointing at a world. It looked all wonky, and stupid, and lame, but Riku had to be sure that Kairi wasn't there.  
"NO!" yelled Donald, while Riku landed the ship.  
"Too late, haha!" cried Riku jumping out of the ship. His blue eyes were beautiful as usual and combining them with his hair made a very kawaii bishonen.  
"I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" Riku jumped as a rabbit ran past in a panic.  
"The queen will have my head for this for sure!" yelled the rabbit as he ran down the corridor. Riku ran after the rabbit yelling "Have you seen a girl called Kairi?!" "Riku, wait!!!" yelled Goofy after him. Riku arrived at a bizarre room. It had a grandfather clock at one side of the room next to a small pink bed, and on the other side of the room was a fire place. In the middle of the room were a table and a chair. The rabbit gave no answer and ran threw a small door.  
Riku looked closely at the door. It had two eyes and was yawning.  
"If you want to get threw, you'll have to get smaller" yawned the door as it fell asleep. Riku jumped as he is kawaii and not used to doors talking.  
"Maybe Kairi's trapped in there!" thought Riku, panicking. He looked at the table. On it were two cups, one with a strange red liquid in and the other a blue liquid. He looked back at the door. It was obvious that it was not going to wake up for a while.  
"Push the bed into the wall" said a voice suddenly. It strangely sounded like Kairi.  
Riku jumped and looked around. There was no one there except the prats.  
"What was that?" wondered Riku. He looked very kawaii and confuzzled. Then he blinked, and pushed the bed into the wall revealing a hole in the wall next to the door.  
"How did you do that?!" quacked Donald.  
"By not being a prat!" said Riku laughing a looking cute. "we need to get through that now"  
Riku looked again at the two cups on the table.  
"Maybe that's how I'll get through..."Riku thought "better make sure it's safe first."  
Riku picked up the red liquid. He examined it closely.  
"Hey, Donald, come here!" Riku said, an evil, but kawaii smile spreading across his face.  
Donald waddled over and before he could say anything, Riku had forced some of the liquid down his throat (MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)  
"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed, I mean quacked Donald as his face went green and was knocked unconscious.  
"DONALD!!" yelled Goofy  
Riku looked down at Donald. He looked almost dead.  
"Good job I tested," said Riku evilly, "obviously not that one!"  
"Are you sure?" asked Goofy the idiot.  
"Yes I'm sure!" snapped Riku, "and now to test the other one..." He poured some of the blue liquid down Goofy's throat. Goofy shrunk to the size.  
"Guess it's this one..." Riku said to himself. He drank some of the liquid.  
"DAMN!" thought Riku as he shrank, "I should off squashed Goofy!"  
As a last attempt to remove one of the prats from his presence, he dropped the glass to the floor. It smashed, but unfortunately for Riku, a drop fell in Donald's wide open mouth, I mean beak. Donald started to shrink too. (Why do I have to make Riku suffer......)  
After a few moments Riku was tiny. And cute. He looked around the room again. Everything was huge, but not as big as a prat as Donald was. He watched sadly as Donald shrunk, and sighed.  
"At least he's still unconscious" he thought.  
"Uh....what do we do now?" asked Goofy, "We have to find a way to cure Donald!"  
"Huh? No, I'm looking for Kairi, she's far more important" replied Riku. Then he realised a perfect opportunity to remove the prats from his kawaii presence: "But if you want, you can stay here and think of something!"  
"OK!" said Goofy, as he is a prat and didn't realise what Riku was up too.  
Smiling, Riku walked through the hole in the wall. He needed a break from the prats, and he'd only been with them for 15 minutes! He arrived into a garden with hedges all around and a baka of a queen was sitting at the front. There was also the rabbit who was being yelled at for being late.  
"Hey have you seen a girl with short brown hair and eyes called Kairi?" Riku asked  
"How dare you interrupt me!" snapped the queen, "I am the queen!"  
"Of what? The bakas?" Riku teased.  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" growled the queen. She had never met someone with as many brain cells as Riku. Then again neither have most Disney characters.  
"Tell her I'm innocent!" said a girl with long blond hair who was in a cage in a girly voice because she was ruined by Disney. Or maybe she's bad in the books. Maybe I should read them and find out. Or maybe not.  
"Have you seen Kairi?" he replied, "and she's innocent!"  
"No I haven't, sorry" the girl replied  
"PROVE IT!" snapped the queen.  
"Only if you tell me if you've seen Kairi. Or Sora. I hate him but he might know where she is. Then I can kill him"  
"No I haven't! Now go find me evidence!" snapped the queen angrily.  
"Whatever" replied Riku and headed into the forest.  
  
"Why did I agree to this?" Riku thought 50 dead heartless later with 0 pieces of evidence, "There is no evidence. Maybe she did do whatever she did anyway."  
"Riku! Wait up!" yelled Goofy from behind him.  
"Damn it! Just what I need"  
"Donald's better!" Goofy said putting his paw thing on Riku's shoulder.  
"Great" said Riku sarcastically as he shook of Goofy's paw.  
"You tried to poison me!" quacked Donald  
"I'm sorry, did it fail?" asked Riku a cute evil smile crossing his cute face. Suddenly Riku had an idea. It would stop him having to look for evidence, and maybe remove the prats from his presence AND he'd get to keep the ship!  
"So you should be" quacked Donald who had seemed to miss the whole 'did it fail?' bit.  
"Yeah..." replied Riku, then he turned round and pulled a feather out of Donald.  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww," quacked Donald, "What did you do that for?!"  
"No reason" lied Riku as he headed out of the forest killing several heartless on the way.  
"Well?!" snapped the queen as he re-entered the garden.  
"I have your evidence! The girl..."  
"Alice!" snapped the girl  
"Whatever, is innocent" said Riku with an evil smile on his face, "Donald and Goofy are the culprits for um... whatever the crime is. Look! Donald's feather!" He held up the feather.  
"That's not true!" quacked Donald.  
"I don't care if it's true or not! You two are prats." Replied the queen as she watched them be put in jail. She was being very hypocritical but who cares? HAHA Donald and Goofy!  
"Thanks Riku!" cried Alice as she ran to hug him.  
"Um...whatever" replied Riku.  
"Acting like Squall really does work!" he thought.  
"Will you go out with me?!" asked Alice. I don't blame her. I'd ask Riku out too.  
"WHAT?!" cried Riku, "Sorry, but no way, I love Kairi!"  
"Fine!" cried Alice. She ran off into the forest tears strolling down her cheeks. I think we need to develop cloning so everyone can have Riku!  
Suddenly the sky went dark.  
"Who turned the light off?" quacked Donald idiotically.  
"Wasn't me!" said Goofy quickly, "ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH"  
"Goofy!" quacked Donald as Goofy was being attacked by heartless. But seeing as he was stuck in a different cage he couldn't help him. Not that he would have been able to fight them off anyway.  
Riku wouldn't off helped them, just watched, but he too was being attacked by heartless. The only difference was that Riku could fight them off. His pretty blue eyes sparkled in the starlight.  
"STOP THEM!" yelled the idiotic queen, "Get them!"  
"Oh man..." said Riku exasperatedly as he now had to fight of a bunch of giant moving cards. It wasn't that they were hard to kill; he just didn't want to fight more than he had too. Kairi could be in trouble right now, and the more he had to fight, the longer it would take. Just as suddenly as it went dark, it came light again, and the heartless disappeared.  
"Alice has gone!" yelled the rabbit with a trumpet as he came running out of the forest. Don't ask me how he got there he just did.  
"And?" asked the queen.  
"She's gone! Disappeared! And I'm LATE!!!!!!!!!!" cried the rabbit.  
Riku shook his cute head and started to walk out of the garden.  
"Wait for us!" yelled Goofy after him.  
Riku stopped. They can't off escaped, could they? He turned around, fear filling his heart. But sure enough there they were. Free.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Riku and ran for his life.  
  
^_^ I don't care how many flames I get I'm still going to keep writing. Some of you liked it, me happy. Besides this story got me the funniest review ever. I'll give you a hint. It begins with 'I'll try to keep this review short and to the point'. Lol. So review. Please note I ignore all complaints about me flaming Sora, Donald, Goofy, and about half a dozen different characters. And yes it is going to get a lot different than the original plot. For example, Stitch is going to come in ^_^ YAY! Now I'll shut up and let you review. 


End file.
